Happy Together
by gailsrookie
Summary: Holly takes Gail to Niagara Falls after the horrible week following the shooting. The kiss in the interrogation room never happened ( Post 4x12) AU


**I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters. I do not own the song Happy Together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Together <strong>

This week had been stressful, to say the very least. And now that Sam and Chloe were stable everyone, including Gail, let out the breath they were holding. So when Holly asked Gail if she wanted to spend the weekend in Niagara she didn't have to ask her friend twice.

The cop's 14 hour shift finally ended, and soon she was on her way to a weekend with the pathologist. Her packed bags already in Holly's car, which was waiting for her outside.

"Ready?" Holly asked when the blonde unceremoniously made her way into her car.

"Oh god, you have no idea Hols!" she exaggerated.

The pathologist laughed sweetly at the blonde splayed across her passenger seat and put the car in drive.

When Holly pulled up to their hotel Gail was fast asleep against the window. She shook the other woman carefully as she drove up to the valet.

"Gail...Gail, sweetie. We're here."

The blonde mumbled incoherently and stretched the tire out of her body.

"Sorry I fell asleep." Gail murmured as they made their way to the room.

"Don't be, you had a long shift. Plus I had some quiet."

Gail playfully pushed the other woman's shoulder, "Yeah, so you could think all about Marissa." she teased emphasizing the name.

"I have no idea where you get the idea that I'm attracted to my intern." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Well she's not repulsive, and you both enjoy the dead." the blonde laughed sliding against the elevator wall.

"You're insane."

_ding_

"So I've been told." she smirked as they walked out to the hallway.

Holly unlocked the door to their room and walked in with Gail right behind her, "Fuck." she spit. "I said two beds!" the brunette turned making her way out the door.

Gail stood there looking at the bed, she should say something. She should tell Holly that it would be absolutely no problem if they shared it, why bother wasting time. She should... but waiting sounds a lot better than what sharing a bed with Holly will be like. They've been friends long enough, and its not like Gail has a problem with the brunette being lesbian. No its not that. Its something a lot worse.

"Hols, its fine. We can share. I mean if you don't mind. I don't want to waste time waiting for them to give us a new room." Gail rasped out nervously.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked from the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get all cuddly OK."

Holly laughed and made her way to the bed.

"As long as you don't." she teased

"Don't flatter yourself, Stewart."

The doctor fell on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, feeling the awkwardness in Gail, "So do you want to go get a drink? Or do you want to call it a night?" she propped herself up on her elbows.

Gail swallowed hard, her heart throbbed against her chest and she knew that some tequila could help with that. "I'm up for a drink."

After a shot of tequila and a beer the two women made their way to the falls. The alcohol had put a bounce in their step and they were up for a walk around before bed. Gail had to admit that this had been a fantastic idea, she wasn't really a fan of doing stuff like this. But being here with Holly, Holly who understood her and didn't judge her, Holly who wasn't scared of her bite and stayed around to witness the good she had to offer. Holly who had been more of a friend these couple of weeks than her own partners at work. Holly who had done all this for her, for Gail. Why? Simply because she had a shitty week and the brunette wanted her to loosen up.

"You're awfully quiet, I know you didn't drink much-"

"I'm fine Hols, I'm just... relaxed." she smiled after interrupting.

"Good, that's the plan." the other woman leaned against the railing admiring the array of colors shining through the falls.

_**Imagine me and you, I do**__**  
><strong>__**I think about you day and night, it's only right**_

**To think about the girl you love and hold her tight**_**  
><strong>_**So happy together**

The blonde was relaxed, between longer shifts and the stress of worrying over Sam and Chloe it was nice to finally.. breathe.

Gail leaned in next to the doctor, smiling as she felt the cool breeze hit her. Being so close to Holly had its effect, which was usually making her feel flushed. The other woman's smell, close proximity, and vibe combined did things to the blonde that couldn't be put into words. **If I should call you up, invest a dime****  
><strong>**And you say you belong to me and ease my mind**

**Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
>So happy together<strong>**  
><strong>

Gail knew this was the perfect opportunity to say something, anything. It was too hard walking around with feelings begging to be let out. Her heart beat rapidly, her hands began to sweat, and the butterflies in her stomach were driving her insane. But whenever she tried to open her mouth, she was at loss of words with one look from brown eyes.

**I can't see me lovin' nobody but you****  
><strong>**For all my life**

**When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
>For all my life<strong>**  
><strong>

Holly would catch her staring and smile sweetly, the doctor knew exactly when and how to react to Gail. Instead of budging her or forcing her to talk, she simply ignored it and turned back to the view. The cop let out a sigh of relief. Only to let her mind wander and flood with disputing with an internal battle.

**Me and you and you and me****  
><strong>**No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be**

**The only one for me is you, and you for me****  
><strong>

"3,160 tons of water flows over Niagara Falls every second." Holly spoke, pulling the blonde from her thoughts.

Gail looked at the brunette as she spoke.

"Lake Superior, Michigan, Huron, and Erie drain into Niagara river before emptying into Lake Ontario. The five lakes make up the one fifth of the worlds fresh water." Holly beamed at Gail's attentiveness.

Gail was paying attention, she swears. She caught the names of the great lakes but what she was truly focused on was the way Holly's eyes twinkled with excitement when she got to speak nerd. Or how she smiled lopsided when she thought Gail was interested in the facts. The blonde WAS interested, but only because Holly was talking about it.

**The only one for me is you, and you for me****  
><strong>**So happy together****  
><strong>**I can't see me lovin' nobody but you****  
><strong>**For all my life**

Holly was smart though, after a few seconds she realized it was time to ask Gail.

"What's on your mind?" she looked down kicking her foot.

The cop swallowed, this was her chance. "No-nothing." Stupid stupid stupid Gail!

"If you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you, you know that right." she touched the blonde's arm reassuringly, instantly feeling the other woman tense.

**When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue****  
><strong>**For all my life****  
><strong>**Me and you and you and me****  
><strong>**No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be****  
><strong>

Gail let out a breathe for the second time that night. She focused on steadying her heartbeat and wiping the sweat off her hands. Why was this so hard? This was so unlike herself, Gail Peck got anything and everyone she wanted. She had become OK with her new found "sexuality" the second she realized she like the doctor so it was definitely not that. Holly should be the easiest person to talk to, why couldn't she say something this simple. Simple because it was obvious the brunette had feelings towards her too, but respected the fact that Gail was straight. The kiss in the coat room had been quick and due to alcohol, they never spoke of it. And here stood Gail, desperate to feel those lips again. This time however with an intense crush on the nerdy lunchbox girl.

"Hey Lunchbox."

Holly laughed at the nickname, "Yes?"

She was going to say it, she was going to tell her. "It's beautiful isn't it." she whispered looking out to the falls.**  
><strong>

**The only one for me is you, and you for me****  
><strong>**So happy together****  
><strong>**Me and you and you and me****  
><strong>**No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be****  
><strong>

"Yes it is," she smiled.

The view was indeed beautiful, it was gorgeous actually. But the only thing Gail could focus on was the person she was with. Holly was more beautiful and gorgeous than anything she had ever seen, especially when she smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Gail said turning to meet brown eyes, but averting her gaze to gather some kind of courage. "Holly I-"

The blonde was interrupted by Holly's lips pressing into hers. The kiss was quick but before Gail could open her eyes the doctor attached their lips again. Taking the cops top lip in between hers and kissing it thoroughly, she swiped her tongue over the blonde's top lip begging for entrance into her mouth. Gail let her in immediately and proceeded to pull the other woman flush against her. Their tongues danced in sweet bliss, the blonde's heart threatening to stop as the doctor's hands roamed. Gail tangled her fingers in Holly's locks and deepened the kiss, the passion evident in the way their lips and tongues clashed together. They broke apart, both breathing heavily trying to recover the oxygen they had lost. Gail opened her eyes to find Holly still pulling herself together, and looked at her smugly.

"Don't look at me like that when you were too much of a coward to kiss me first."

Gail pretended to look offended, "What makes you think I wanted to kiss you?"

"Oh please you're as subtle as a pink elephant."

The blonde cupped her face and kissed her again, this time with less fervor but just as much wholeness.

"Thank you." she smiled "Let's go back now."

"Alright."

The two walked towards the hotel. Holly was genuinely surprised when Gail linked their hands together as they walked. She looked down and then smiled at Gail as they walked silently.

"This means that I don't want you to keep your hands to yourself. I think you've done that long enough." Gail finally said as they waited for the elevator.

_Ding_

Holly pushed her in and against the wall, bringing their lips together and adding her hands to the mix of want.

"Maybe I wasn't the only one holding out." Gail broke away and smirked.

"Shut up and just kiss me."

**The only one for me is you, and you for me****  
><strong>**So happy together**


End file.
